


Potion

by Liquoriceowl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Hair-pulling, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquoriceowl/pseuds/Liquoriceowl
Summary: The apprentice dares Julian to take a potion to prove it works. It does work but it also goes very wrong.





	Potion

“Look, it might not even work. I’m just an apprentice after all.”

“A talented one.” 

Julian has been arguing with the apprentice for some minutes now, his eyes jumping back and forth between the empty mug in his hand and the petite, misformed bottle a few inches away, its liquid glowing ominously. 

“Would I dare you to drink it if I was completely sure it works?” 

“Why would you dare me to drink a love potion in the first place?”

There was almost nobody in the Rowdy Raven this afternoon, except for some fishermen gambling in the corner. On the other side of Julian’s desk, the apprentice was trying hard to come up with a convincing answer. The doctor eyed the bottle again, watching how tiny bubbles rose from the bottom to the top. It was fascinating to inspect the magical liquid since he himself had no skills on that matter, no clue how many things you could possibly be able to make potions for and out of. 

“Juliaaan…” 

The apprentice brought him back to the subject, almost pleading his name. 

“I don’t have anybody else but you to test it on. If I want to improve, I have to know if my potions function the way they should. And you’re one of my best friends and would love to help me, right?” 

He rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt of the apprentice buttering him up to agree. 

“And why, out of all people, would I be the right person to go to?” 

“You’re a doctor! If anything weird happens, you will know what to do. Like if you get a rash or you throw up or-” 

“How flattering of you to care for my well being like this.” 

“Pleaseeeee…”

The praying motion was a bit overboard even for Julian. He had to laugh. 

“Definitely not.” 

He crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair. Meanwhile the apprentice’s facial attitude changed abruptly, as they were about to take a leave. 

“Fine, if you’re that much of a coward.”

Julian’s head snapped towards the other. It was clearly bait, he knew that, but…

“I’m not a coward, give me that!” 

He snatched the bottle away before the apprentice could take it, opening it with haste. Even though Julian wanted to look strong willed and anything like a coward, he still took a nervous glance at the mixture, before downing in two gulps. 

The apprentice watched him, an amused smile tugging at their mouth. Julian was way too easy to convince once you knew how. 

Julian set down the bottle, trying to identify any of the ingredients, but the only thing apparent on his tongue was the taste of ...mint? He probably should have asked beforehand, how the potion works, that’s what he was realising now. 

“Hey, uuh… how does it work? Do I look at someone and randomly fall in love for a certain amount of time?” 

“Oh, it’s different for everyone. And also this is just the base potion. Imagine you’re trying to make someone fall in love with you and you use a love potion. It wouldn’t be of any use if you just gave that base potion to your crush, because then they would fall for someone random once the potion hits. Unless, you add a certain ingredient to the potion, that is connected with yourself.”

“Connected with myself? Like a hair?” 

“Not ideal, but yes, in theory it can be a hair.” 

“Did you add anything?” 

The apprentice pursed their lips and fumbled with the strap of their bag. 

“Nothing that is connected with me. Anyways, have fun, doc!” 

And with that, the apprentice sprinted towards the door, leaving a highly confused Julian behind. He repeated what the apprentice said in his head. 

‘Not connected with me.’ 

Then.. who? 

Julian spend a bit longer in the establishment to consider his current situation, figuring it was useless to just keep sitting there, so he decided to go back to his workplace in the castle, preferably in the library, not the dungeons. He wanted to avoid falling for the creepy ass courtier by accident. 

He preferred using the “back entrance” to the castle that lead by his sister’s cottage and through the palace garden. As he was walking, he noticed that fragrance from earlier again. Mint. 

Curious as to where it came from, he searched around the various plants, until he found a large patch of mint planted between the flowers. His senses reacted with the stark smell and he found his face heating up. He fanned it with his hand as he continued on his way. It must have been a coincidence. 

Following the corridors to the library was easier said than done because all of a sudden Julian began feeling dizzy and warmer with every minute. He was glad that nobody was there to see him. Before he had reached the library, he had shed his coat, but it didn't help much. 

When he had finally gotten to his destination, his unofficial work desk in the library, he threw his coat over the chair and slumped into it with an audible thump. He noticed that his heart was racing like crazy, it's beat like drums in his ears. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm down. 

What kind of love potion causes you to feel like you're having a fever? Or was it a side effect and the apprentice actually messed the potion up and now Julian had to suffer from it. He laughed in disbelief. How fortunate. 

"What is so funny, Jules?"

The doctor jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden voice. He knew too well whose voice that was. He hadn’t heard him come in, which is pretty unusual considering the count loved a bashful entrance wherever he went. Julian must have simply been too distracted by his current physical state. 

He opened his eyes hesitantly, finding the count right next to him leaning on the table with his prosthetic while his healthy hand went through the papers scattered on Julian’s desk. He had actually forgotten what exactly was written in them since he’s last been there a few hours ago. Lucio couldn’t possibly be able to read the notes in Julian’s horrible handwriting. 

Julian’s eyes were drawn to the count, as if he was being threatened with a sword under his chin. Lucio took quiet notice, disregarding the notes to turn towards the doctor. 

“Is something the matter, Jules?” 

Julian’s ears perked up at the familiar nickname the count has given him. But he was still unable to answer because he slowly began to realise in what way the potion was working on him. Especially when Lucio moved into that space between Julian’s chair and the old wooden desk casually presenting his chest right in front of the other’s field of view. He felt his mouth water and that heat from earlier going into different regions of his body. 

“Do you feel compelled to answer or did someone cut your tongue out before I was able to?” 

Lucio had grabbed Julian’s chin as he spoke, forcing him into eye contact. The physical contact drove Julian nuts right now and he hasn’t even done anything remotely sexual, yet. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I was…” 

Julian started but was cut off almost instantly. 

“Distracted. What is going through that pretty little head of yours to not pay attention around your superior? Leeches again?” 

His hand was still there, so hot on Julian’s skin. He almost wished Lucio would have grabbed him a little further down south, his neck perhaps. 

“I’m fine, my liege. Totally focused … not distracted at all.” 

His words didn’t carry anything convincing in them. Lucio let go of him, too soon for Julian’s taste. Then he heaved himself onto the desk, taking a seat like it was his throne, his cleavage once again taunting Julian. He didn’t mind the papers at all. 

“My eyes are up here, darling.”

D...darling? Did Julian hear that right? 

“It seems you need to relax. Let me help you. Get up.” 

Julian was highly confused by Lucio offering to “help”, but he stood up immediately, knowing that disobeying the count wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Lucio pulled Julian close by the hem of his shirt, gesturing him to turn around with a spinning motion of his claw. So Julian did and he didn’t know what to expect, until Lucio placed his hands on his shoulders, slowly digging his fingertips into his skin in a kneading motion. Julian couldn’t believe it, but Lucio was giving him a massage. 

His eyes went wide at first but fluttered shut when Lucio dug his palms into a particularly relaxing spot under his shoulder blades. He didn’t even mind that the treatment on his left side was harsher due to the fact of the prosthetic being out of metal and sharp edges instead of soft and round. Pain in general wasn’t unpleasant to him, although it depended on certain aspects. 

When the count increased the pressure, Julian felt himself visibly relax, but tense at the same time. Because as good as the treatment felt and how much it made his legs give out … it also contributed to the growing boner between his legs. 

That love potion wasn’t a love potion.. That was a lust potion. 

Lucio’s claw dug into his shoulder and the pain felt so good, Julian couldn’t help himself but grab onto Lucio’s legs, which he didn’t mind apparently. Usually he wouldn’t let anyone touch him without his permission, but the only reaction Julian got was a low hum from the other man. 

Lucio’s legs were … incredibly thick, like he had expected. There’s little known about Lucio’s life before he was the count of Vesuvia, but what is known is that he was raised a fighter, able to survive in the wild. But Julian had other things in mind concerning Lucio’s tights than hunting. 

The tent in his pants began to grow more rapidly and when it started getting a little too tight, he let out a soft moan just when Lucio dug his hand into that certain spot again to disguise it as a sound of relaxation not sexual frustration. The count muttered something that sounded like praise, but he didn’t register it properly. 

“My, my, it seems like it’s working.” 

“I.. I don’t think I’m in a position to receive such a kind gesture, my lord.” 

“You’re in a position to shut up, darling.”

There was the pet name again. Alongside a set of sharp nails raking down his spine through the fabric of his shirt. He swore he heard it tear just a tiny bit. Julian’s breath stuttered, his back moving away from the touch, but Lucio held him firm with the other hand cemented on his shoulder. 

“Adorable.” 

Julian swallowed. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

Lucio pulled him as close as possible, sneaking a hand around his waist to dig the tip of his thumb into that particular spot under Julian’s hip bone, dangerously close to his erection. The blond knew what he was doing, satisfied by the way Julian’s hand tightened on his thigh.   
He placed his head in the crook of Julian’s shoulder, whispering.

“You’re adorable like this.” 

His hot breath draw a shudder from the taller one. Julian opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He was tongue-tied, too agitated for his brain to process any of this. It was the potion’s fault for making him feel this way, right? He couldn’t possibly feel attracted to this selfish son of a bitch if he was in full control of his cognitive functions. 

It’s not like he has watched the count during his sparring exercises to admire his body, no no. It didn’t interest him how attractive he looks when he brings his sword down on his opponent or how the muscles in his arms tense with every blow. And especially not the way he laughs when he just beat someone. Because deep down, Lucio was an asshole and nothing about his looks could make up for that. 

“Listen when somebody is talking to you!” 

The words ripped Julian out of his thoughts, as well the claw reappearing under his chin, nudging his head back so Lucio could look at his face. 

“I..I’m sorry. Would you kindly repeat wh- .. what you were saying?” 

Julian’s stammering was embarrassing, but he couldn’t help himself but do that when Lucio’s real hand slid around his torso and unceremoniously into his shirt. Long fingers, calloused from years of wielding weapons, caressed his skin. 

The doctor had few choices of where to concentrate his line of sight besides Lucio’s face and the library ceiling, so naturally he chose the predatory gaze. It caused him to experience some completely contradicting emotions. On one hand he felt admired like an art piece, the other’s hand inspecting him as if he wanted to understand every single stroke of paint across it’s canvas. On the other hand, he felt humiliated, his position clearly indicating who was in charge and who pulled the strings. Julian could almost feel them decorating his wrists, ankles, fingers.. His neck. 

Lucio’s touch was menacing, teasing all the way. Even though the nails on his hand were trimmed recently, Julian felt them as if they were razor sharp. And he was cautious to cover any inch of Julian’s skin except the parts where he needed it most. 

“I was asking what you want.” 

“What I want?” 

Julian over pronounced the “I”, not being used to the count caring about what he wants. It was always just Lucio taking what he wants. 

“I already had to repeat myself, Jules. I won’t say it another time.” 

He had hissed. Julian knew he wouldn’t get another chance if he didn’t answer this time and especially if he took too long. His brain was fogged by the sheer … want for this man, or rather the treatment he was giving him. 

“You..”, he croaked out, his vocal cords strained from the way his neck was pulled back. 

That seemed to be enough to convince Lucio. The claw maneuvered Julian’s head upright, but it fell back either way as Lucio bit into his neck under his ear before proceeding to decorate Julian with a bright red mark. Somewhere else Lucio had finally started touching Julian where he needed it, his nipples hardening under the count’s index finger, before it travelled further south. 

Julian gasped when Lucio’s brushed over his crotch, chuckling darkly behind him. 

“Would you like some help here, darling? Just say “yes, please.”

Julian bit his lip, figuring it wouldn’t be this easy after all to receive some pleasure. But by god, he was ready to beg since he already had some at hand that would fuck him properly if he behaved.   
“Yes .. .please.” 

“What’s my name, darling?” 

Lucio’s fingers stroke over his bulge, his hips moving towards the touch. His needy act fortunately getting Lucio to palm him for just a moment, but it was worth it. Julian breathed his name. 

“Lucio.. “

The count was undoing the buttons of his pants, and finally slid his hand in to touch Julian directly making him shudder and curse silently. 

“Say it louder.” 

Julian couldn’t take it anymore as his hair was taken in a tight grip, the pain mixing wonderfully with the slow drag of Lucio’s thumb over the tip of his dick. 

“Lucio, please, I’m begging you. .” 

The count laughs sadistically as he removes his hands to Julian’s disappointment, but he would soon get rewarded. He pushed Julian forward so he could get off the table, before grabbing his wrists to pin them around his back with the black cloth that was bound around his waist, not caring at all how tight it was. Neither did Julian. Actually Julian didn’t care about any of the pain. He would gladly take everything the blond would grant him. 

Lucio was full of force as he turned them both to trap Julian between himself and the desk, earning a grunt from the auburn haired man that satisfied him deeply. Julian would have so many bruises to look forward to. It excited him and he couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face.

“Since you’re asking so nicely”

Lucio hissed, pushing the other against the desk with one hand on his back. Julian struggled at first, knocking the ink glass over in the process. He was about to complain because of the spilling ink all over his papers, when Lucio ground against his ass. 

Julian groaned as the other made quick work of removing his pants, his fingers hooking into the fabric to pull it down to where Julian’s boots ended. The doctor threw a glance over his shoulder, catching Lucio licking his lips as he undid his own pants. Something in his gut dropped, and he felt the desire to test what Lucio’s tongue was able to do. 

Lucio caught him staring, or not? No he was looking at the bottle of oil at the end of the desk that was supposed to be for the lamp. He reached over and Julian lost it for a second as he felt Lucio’s erection against his bare ass. 

Julian’s neck hurt like hell, much like his arms, but he preferred to see what Lucio was doing over the certain days of neck pain. The latter was currently covering his real hand with oil with a much more serious expression than the one he has held the entire time. 

That seriousness didn’t stay for long. The grin reappeared when Lucio pulled Julian’s ass check aside with his claw and pushed one of his slicked up fingers into him without warning. Julian tensed all over, unable to keep his neck up anymore, his cheek meeting the surface of the desk. Lucio yearned for the shocked, lewd sounds Julian granted him as he worked him open. 

"That's a good look on you, Jules. You look like a whore."

Julian burned. He wanted to talk back with a little bit of pride he still had left, but he liked this. He liked the degrading names, the humiliation, all the bad things Lucio was able to give him. 

So he kept mewling under the man, growing more desperate when a second and third finger joined the first. Lucio liked making him suffer, stroking over his prostate for a split second before pulling back again. The inconsistent stimulation drove Julian insane, his legs trembling under him. 

"Nhh.. Lucio, please.."

"I love the way you beg but wouldn't it be a shame if you came before I do?"

Julian could hear the smirk on his face and a wet sound as the blond retracted his fingers. Julian grit his teeth to not elicit more sounds of desperation, knowing it would please that bastard even more. He was awfully hard and has barely been touched. 

He crooked his neck again to look at Lucio, who was currently shedding his cape and coat, revealing his toned body. Julian's mouth watered at the striptease. The blond saw him stare and scrunched his nose.

"Eyes up front, whore."

A slap across Julian's ass signaled him that Lucio was being serious but he couldn't help his dick twitching and the harsh treatment. He probably shouldn't agitate Lucio, but… 

"Why would I look in front when my beautiful count is the other way?"

He had no clue how he had worked this out of his mouth, but he was looking back again and certainly the last time, because the sadistic grin on Lucio was enough to make him reconsider his choice. 

He didn't answer at first, slowly stroking his claw down Julian's back instead of raking, the sensation just as menacing. 

"Because I say so. I want you to know that you're under me where you belong." 

Lucio spanked him again, using his claw this time, and Julian swore he felt his skin break where the tips of his fingers had collided with his ass. How he wanted to see those marks. Lucio relished in marking him, after all, he took a liking to claiming things as his own, this time the doctor. 

"You look so pretty, darling."

Back to that name, huh? It will only take a short amount of time until he'd call him a whore again. Julian huffed a laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and how willing he was to beg. 

"Please, Lucio…just"

"Just what?"

"Just .. fuck me…"

"How about you speak up when you want something?"

Lucio pulled his head back by his hair, leaning over him. Julian didn't only feel his hot breath on his deck but also the boner pressing into the space between his ass cheeks. He let out a frustrated moan. 

"I told you to fuck me, Lucio!"

It came out as more of a command than a plea, but it satisfied Lucio enough take himself in hand and push into Julian. The doctor had his breath knocked out of him, because Lucio pushed as deep as possible, before pulling out again and repeating the motion of his hips pistoning forward. Julian was reduced to a mess consisting of filthy noises that the count wanted to soak up with his ears.

He was imagining what would happen if somebody came in and saw them like this. Would they tell the countess? Would they stay quiet because Lucio is known to do whatever and whoever the fuck he wants? He didn't know but the thought turned him on for some reason. Danger always did, which is probably also a reason why he accepted such a dare from the apprentice besides his own need to prove himself.

Lucio held Julian by his hips, none of them caring about the prosthetic fingers making Julian bleed where they dug in. The count groaned at the feeling of feeling the other's insides.

"Fuck...Jules, you pretty little whore.."

The words echoed in Julian's brain, sure to haunt him for a while like a … wet nightmare.

He was so close it hurt but he wasn't allowed to finish before the other, without a promised punishment, so he kept himself concentrated so he wouldn't spill all over the wooden desk too soon.

When Lucio's thrusts grew less steady, but harsher to catch the momentum of his oncoming orgasm, it left Julian stuttering out syllables of Lucio's name that sounded more incomprehensible each time.

Julian was leaking by the time Lucio came inside him with a loud groan. The doctor's head jerked back at the sudden warm, sticky feeling inside of him. His breath kept hitching out of despair to finally get over the edge.   
Suddenly Lucio reached around him to fist his cock, only taking a few pumps before Julian climaxed into his hand.

Lucio gave off a disgusted "tsk" as he removed his hand from Julian's lower regions, simultaneously pulling out of Julian who was still trying to regain a steady breath but he couldn't focus, shuddering as he felt cum dribble out of him and down his thighs. 

"Now isn't that a sight to behold."

Lucio said it like it was meant endearing, but it was more of a mocking because he got what he wanted and managed to make somebody feel inferior. That was his favourite hobby after all.

Lucio pulled Julian up by his tied hands and around to face him, to present his cum covered hand.

"Lifk it clean, you filthy whore."

Julian felt his face heat up again as he leaned in and began to lick up his remains, ignoring the salty taste as much as possible. It didn't go unnoticed how focused Lucio was on the movement of his tongue and the spit that ran down his fingers where Julian was doing his work.

"You seem to.. like this, my count."

"I'd like I more if you put that tongue to use some other time."

Julian's heart skipped a beat, as he imagined exactly what Lucio was indicating. He couldn't believe he was shameful enough to feel himself twitch again so soon after an orgasm, at the image of giving Lucio a blowjob. 

"With pleasure."

And there was his signature grin as he pinned Julian one last time, pulling him down by the hem of his shirt to kiss him deep and the taller couldn't remember when he had last had such a shameless and lustful kiss. His eyes widened in confusion when he tasted mint again, eager to explore it further to confirm his suspicion, but he didn't have much of a chance anymore.

Julian almost missed Lucio's tongue as he retreated to untie Julian and fix his clothes. He then proceeded to walk towards the door but not without leaving a stupid remark.

"You should clean that up, darling."

Julian supported himself on the desk after finally having control of his arms again, not exactly sure what meant with "that". Himself or the desk?

He had to collect himself for a minute, processing what had transpired. That was all the love potion, right? It was just a coincidence that Lucio and the potion smelled like mint and that there was mint growing in the gardens… right?

Julian pulled his tissue out of his coat to clean himself and the rest, hissing at the pain when the piece of fabric passed over the cute on his ass. He tried to be as fast as possible so nobody would walk on him looking like this. It had been a miracle it hasn't happened earlier. 

Just as he had finished removing the indicators, the door leading to the dungeons opened and out stepped Valdemar, clearly not having anticipated Julian up here, but his face didn't change much expression wise. He was looking Julian up and down for a moment before speaking. 

"You have ink on your arm, doctor."

Ink?

Julian inspected his arm, noticing the long black stripe of ink tainting it. He hadn't noticed.

"Aah.. yes. I accidentally spilled my ink earlier."

"I suggest you take a bath."

"Yes,I... probably should."

"Not only because of the ink though", Julian thought to himself. 

He had no clue who to blame right now for this mess, but he blamed himself for a big percentage. 

Goddamn it, Ilya.


End file.
